


Hypoglycemia

by Souliebird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diabetes, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei was pretty sure he was destined to watch out for Yamaguchi Tadashi.</p><p>Or the fic where Tadashi is diabetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypoglycemia

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't properly beta'd bc I got lazy while editing ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Tsukishima Kei was pretty sure he was destined to watch out for Yamaguchi Tadashi. He used to describe his belief as a protection, but as the years passed, Tsukishima realized that his friend did not need someone to protect him. Despite being shy, Yamaguchi had learned to hold his own when push came to shove.

So Tsukishima's sharp eyes on others developed into a watchful gaze over his best friend; making sure he was taking care of himself and not so subtly nudging him in the right direction when Yamaguchi seemed to lose himself.

It was a relationship that seemed unlikely with how aloof Tsukishima appeared to be to others, but it was one the tall teen thoroughly enjoyed. The scoffs, and eye rolls, and shy smiles that were the responses when Tsukishima asked if Yamaguchi had eaten, or taken his medication, or how he was feeling that day always made Tsukishima feel warm inside; simply because he knew that Yamaguchi knew he genuinely cared about the freckled boy.

It had started the first time they had met, with Tsukishima rescuing Yamaguchi from bullies and had continued on into high school, with both hoping their friendship would last well beyond their schooling years.

And sometimes, the overwhelming protective feeling Tsukishima had experienced that first time swelled inside him after being dormant for so long.

“Ah, Yamaguchi is so weird sometimes.”

Tsukishima's head snapped up from where he had been looking at his notes and he narrowed his eyes at Hinata. Next to him, Kageyama scratched at his ear with his pencil while giving the orange haired blocker a small frown.

“Huh?”

“He always goes to the bathroom before he eats anything and then again when he finishes!”

Tsukishima began to scowl while Kageyama blinked at the other first year.

“You're observant enough to notice that?”

“No,” Hinata mumbled, his cheeks slightly turning pink. “Yachi-chan pointed it out to me and I didn't realize she was right until just now.” He motioned to the empty seat beside Tsukishima, where Yamaguchi had been sitting before leaving to use the restroom.

“Maybe he's really scared of germs and has to wash his hands a lot?” Kageyama mused, starting to tap his pencil against his chin.

“That is what Yachi thought, too! What if he has a secret girlfriend?”

“Then he'd spend his whole lunch with her, not just a few minutes at the start and end, dumbass.”

“That is the whole point of the secret part, Bakeyama! What do you think, Tsukishima?” Two pairs of eyes turned to the blonde, who did nothing to hide the scowl that had formed.

“I think you two need to focus on your work and not gossiping, or else I am going to actually go enjoy my lunch instead of helping you two idiots study.”

Hinata's eyes went wide and he hunched over his notebook, writing furiously. Kageyama quickly mimicked him and Tsukishima glared at them both until Yamaguchi returned, silently slipping into his seat and getting out his own notebook. The tall middle blocker looked over his friend with a frown before deciding he would go all out in practice later and go out of his way to block every one of Hinata's spikes. He knew it wasn't the most mature way to deal with team members talking about Yamaguchi behind his back, but it would make Tsukishima feel better. He also decided he would not tell Yamaguchi about what Hinata had said, knowing his friend was already self conscious about how others saw him.

For now, Tsukishima focused on trying, and failing to help Hinata with his English while watching Yamaguchi poke at his food while talking to Kageyama about history.

“You didn't eat much,” Tsukishima commented as they walked back to their own classroom, after stopping by the restroom. Yamaguchi gave a half hearted shrug.

“I wasn't very hungry.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance and Yamaguchi laughed softly. “Don't worry, Tsukki, I have snacks for before practice. Those weird energy bars I ordered finally arrived. You can try them with me, I brought you a strawberry one!”

The blonde allowed himself to smile slightly as his best friend rattled on about all the various flavours of the energy bars he had order from America until they got back to their classroom. The smile fell back into a neutral expression as Tsukishima returned to his seat, and slowly turned into a frown as the day went on. The math lecture his teacher was giving was, for whatever reason, simply not clicking into Tsukishima's head. He copied down everything that was put onto the board, but the equations did not make sense and he had gotten the wrong answer on every example question. It was extremely frustrating given the fact Tsukishima believed he was rather good at mathematics. The annoyance continued on into the next lesson, and the next, as Tsukishima found himself unable to stay focused on the subject at hand. It did not take long for tension to build up in the blonde's shoulders, which quickly moved up his neck and developed into a headache.

When class was finally dismissed for the day, Tsukishima all but ran from the classroom, wanting to get as far away from the chalkboard that had been annoying him for the past few hours as fast as he could.

“Tsukki, wait!”

Tsukishima stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway, turning the see Yamaguchi hurrying after him.

“Are you alright?” The blonde frowned down at his freckled friend, not wanting to admit the lessons had upset him and feeling a small creep of guilt for running away; from the class and from his friend.

“Headache.” Was the explanation Tsukishima gave, since it was a partial truth. Yamaguchi bit his lip, clearly worried.

“Are you going to skip practice? Working out with a headache isn't very good, you need to lay down. I'll tell Captain for you, so he doesn't think you are ditching.” Tsukishima shook his head. He wanted to get out his pent up frustrations and volleyball seemed to be the perfect outlet.

“No, I have some medicine in my sport's bag, I will just take that.”

Yamaguchi blinked at Tsukishima for a moment, his lips parting slightly, before his eyes widened and he spun around. “Shit! I forgot my bag!” He called out, slightly panicked, then began to run back towards the classroom. Tsukishima shook his head slightly, a warm feeling in his chest evaporating some of his bad mood.

“I'm not waiting for you!”

Yamaguchi waved his hand over his head, signaling he had heard his friend. The tall blonde pushed his headphones up over his ears, but not turning on his music, as he started to walk towards the club room. He took a deep breath as he made his way through the campus; there was no need for him to get so worked up over a simple math lesson. He must have just missed something the teacher said, something that made it all make sense. He could just look at Yamaguchi's notes later that night, and if all else, he could ask his friend to explain it to him, as uncool as it might seem. It would be better to ask for help now than to fail a test. Plus, Yamaguchi wouldn't look down on him for something as simple as having trouble with an equation.

Everything would be alright; just as Tsukishima looked out for Yamaguchi, the freckled boy did the same for him.

Feeling much better about his crisis, Tsukishima slid open the door of the club room.

“What do you mean by that, Bakeyama?!”

“Exactly what I said, dumbass!”

Tsukishima's headache throbbed painfully back to life at the sound of Hinata and Kageyama's shouting,. Nishinoya and Tanaka were loudly laughing and cheering on the underclassmen's antics, making Tsukishima half consider turning around and going to change in the supply room of the gym.

Before Tsukishima could turn and escape all of the noise, a pair of bright brown eyes focused in on him.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata cried out, leaping towards the tall blonde. “You are smart! What is the only fruit that has seeds on the outside?! I think it is strawberries, but Kageyama says they aren't a fruit!”

“You're serious, aren't you?” Tsukishima asked, leveling Hinata with a glare. The slightly older boy seemed unfazed by it an nodded enthusiastically. “Don't you have a phone you can check?”

“It ran out of batteries!”

“You are going to waste all your energy before practice even starts if you keep this up,” a light voice said from behind Tsukishima. The middle blocker stepped aside so Sugawara could come into the club room, giving a warm smile. The grey haired teen was already dressed in his practice uniform. “We are almost done setting up and Captain is in a bit of a mood,” Sugawara's smile turned slightly icy, and very terrifying. “You don't want to be late and tired.”

The others in the room gave a frightened shout as they scrambled to finish getting dressed.

“Where is Yamaguchi?” Sugawara asked, turning his attention up to Tsukishima, his smile once again pleasant.

“He forgot something in class and had to go back for it.” The grey haired setter gave an understanding hum, then turned to go back to the gym.

Tsukishima was the last one in the club room when Yamaguchi finally tumbled in, his cheeks slightly pink from the run.

“I'm sorry!”

Tsukishima took a seat on the only chair in the room as Yamaguchi changed out of his school uniform. The taller boy sighed and fished his medication out from his bag, taking a pill from the bottle and swallowing it dry. He returned his bag to it's rightful place as his friend finished pulling on his practice sweater. 

“Sugawara said that Sawamura was in a bad mood,” Tsukishima mused as they walked towards the gym. “I think he was just saying that to get the others to stop messing around, though.” Yamaguchi made a face at the idea of their Captain being angry, so Tsukishima shrugged. “We haven't done anything to incur his wrath.” 

As it turned out, Sawamura Daichi was indeed in one of his infamous moods and had very little patience for any antics. Nishinoya mumbled to Tsukishima as they began dive practice that their beloved Captain was suffering from the start of a migraine, but refused to bow out of practice. Tsukishima could relate to that, though he knew his headache was nowhere as bad as his Captain's. 

It was silently agreed upon that the team would put more effort into the day's practice, wanting to do nothing to give Sawamura a reason to be upset. 

When they split up into groups to work on individual skills, Tsukishima remembered his promise to himself about blocking all of Hinata’s spikes. It would be satisfying to himself and his own bad mood, and Tsukishima thought improvement in his blocking might make his Captain not as crabby. 

“I'm going to hit every ball!” Hinata declared as they got into position. Tsukishima scoffed while Tanaka grinned at his underclassman. 

“Bring it on, Shorty, we'll block every one!”

It was nice, Tsukishima thought as they started up their game, that Tanaka seemed just as enthused about blocking Hinata as Tsukishima felt. It would make him seem like less of an ass. 

The tall blonde had successfully blocked ten out of twelve blocks when there was an excited cheer from the other side of the gym. Tsukishima turned to see the team's libero happily jumping up and down. 

“One more, One more! I'll get them all!”

Tsukishima looked to the other side of the net to see Yamaguchi clutching a ball, a serious looking scowl on his face. Something tickled in the back of Tsukishima’s mind, like he had forgotten something important, but before he could think more on it, Tanaka slapped the middle blocker on the back.

“Focus!”

Tsukishima turned his attention back to his own game, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling building in him. He forced himself to focus on the ball in front of him, watching as Yachi tossed it to Kageyama. He tracked it as it momentarily rested on the setter’s fingertips, then again as it arced up behind him. Tsukishima moved at the same time as Hinata did, though not nearly as fast, leaping up into the air to-

“TADASHI!” 

The ball soared right by Tsukishima’s hands, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The blonde stumbled on his landing, whirling around mid air to look towards the other side of the gym. His heart jumped up to his throat as he saw his best friend crumbled on the ground. The tickling in the back of his mind rammed into his thoughts like a bullet train and Tsukishima finally remembered what he had forgotten.

Yamaguchi had barely eaten his lunch.

Tsukishima did not bother to right himself before scrambling across the court to Yamaguchi, though he was not the only one as the rest of the team rushed to the pinch server. The tall blonde skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees beside his best friend, roughly and unapologetically pushing Nishinoya’s hands away from Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima pressed the back of his hand to Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks, stomach turning at how clammy he felt. The rest of the team seemed to all start talking at once around him.

“What happened?”

“Is he okay?”

“Did he trip?” 

“No, he just sort of fell over!”

“I'm going to get the nurse!”

Tsukishima grit his teeth together and carefully moved his friend into his lap and began to lightly shake him. “Yama, wake up. Open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes.” The freckled teen did nothing to respond and Tsukishima could feel the panic rising in his stomach. “Someone go get his backpack!” The blonde snapped, not caring he was being rude to his upperclassmen.

“What?” 

“Do you know what happened, Tsukishima?”

“Stop asking questions and go get his damned bag!” 

From his peripheral vision, Tsukishima saw Sugawara run from the gym, while Shimizu tried to keep everyone from crowding around Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. However, Sawamura slipped past her to kneel in front of the pair.

“Tsukishima, do you know what happened?” The Captain's voice was calm, steady, fighting away the panic that was building.

“He didn't eat his lunch. He's diabetic, he needs to eat, especially before he exercises.” Tsukishima shook his head. He didn't know if his friend had eaten his snack or if he had forgotten because he had to run back for his bag. 

“Why didn't he tell us?”

“It's in his records.” Tsukishima felt himself snap. “And he doesn't want anyone treating him any differently.”

Sawamura nodded, seeming to understand. The Captain glanced to the other team members before looking back to Tsukishima. “What do we have to do to help him?”

Tsukishima brushed his fingers over Yamaguchi’s cheek, still concerned over how clammy he was and how he hadn't woken up. He then patted at the freckled face, trying to rouse him.

“I need to check his blood sugar to see how low it is. If he wakes up, we can get him to eat, but if he doesn't, he needs an injection.” Tsukishima shifted Yamaguchi in his lap, unconsciously bringing him closer. 

“Do we need to get him to the hospital?” 

Tsukishima looked up to his Captain, trying to not let his worry come through. He didn't know, he had never dealt with Yamaguchi having a low blood sugar when Yamaguchi’s mother wasn't around. The blonde swallowed thickly, torn between wanting to do what was best for his friend, but not wanting to upset him by bringing him to the hospital. He wanted to take care of his friend, but the options conflicted with each other. He knew Yamaguchi hated going to the hospital more than anything, but things could go south very quickly if the teen stayed unconscious. 

Tsukishima got out of answering for the moment when Sugawara came running back into the gym, Yamaguchi’s bag clutched to his chest. He set it down beside the blonde, who leaned over and rummaged through it until he found the small cloth case that held Yamaguchi’s diabetic testing supplies. As he unzipped the case, the middle blocker sensed everyone's eyes on him and he realized the gym was silent. He felt his fingers begin to shake as he laid everything out in front of him, glad for the fact that Yamaguchi always prepared his kit for the next use. Tsukishima had no idea how to load the little needles into the lancing pen or how to set up the glucose monitor. 

Sawamura watched Tsukishima closely as he loaded the testing strip into the glucose monitor, like he was memorizing the process. The blonde wanted to hunch over his freckled friend more, thinking Sawamura would never have to test Yamaguchi’s blood sugar because Tsukishima would never let it drop this drastically again. He'd never let Yamaguchi go so long with out eating as long as he could help it.

Yamaguchi stirred when Tsukishima picked up his hand and flexed his index finger out. The taller could see and feel the callouses that had formed from years of testing and volleyball. His heart began to pound wildly in his chest as he put the lancing pen to Yamaguchi’s finger and it took him a few moments to work up the nerve to hit the button that would send the tiny needle into Yamaguchi’s finger.

“Oh my god, Tsukishima stabbed Yamaguchi!”

“Is that blood!” 

“Oh my god!”

Tsukishima ignored the panicked voices behind him, and the squeals of people comforting those upset at the sight of blood welling up from Yamaguchi’s finger, and grabbed the glucose monitor so the test strip could absorb the blood. 

“How does that work?” Sawamura asked in a soft, but steady voice. Tsukishima looked up to the Captain as he waited for the results from the monitor, setting it in front of him.

“You...draw a little bit of blood and put it on the test strip. Then it tells you what the blood sugar is.” Tsukishima mumbled as he put pressure onto Yamaguchi’s finger to stop any additional bleeding. “If it is below seventy it is low, but if it is below fifty five he needs a shot, but he doesn't have one here. He can't bring it to school.”

“So he would need to go to the hospital?” The Captain asked. Tsukishima nodded, feeling the worry start to gather in his stomach again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever but was only a few seconds, the glucose monitor beeped and Tsukishima snatched it up.

“Fifty-nine.” He read out loud, feeling his voice shake. Sawamura nodded in front of him, then Tsukishima began to pat Yamaguchi on the face. If the teen didn't wake up he'd have to go to the hospital either way. He couldn't eat if he wasn't awake. “Yamaguchi. Yama. Wake up. Come on. I need you to wake up, Tadashi.”

“....never….call me….that.” The freckled teen barely whispered, his eyes still closed. Tsukishima forced back a relieved laugh and he could see Sawamura and Sugawara break into smiles.

“I know. How do you feel?”

Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose before letting out a soft, “Whoosh.”

Tsukishima ducked his head so he could press his forehead to Yamaguchi’s for a moment before pulling back.

“I need you to eat, okay?” The smaller teen obediently opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waiting for food. 

Tsukishima snorted quietly, whispering, “Dork,” with all the affection he could muster. He looked up to Sawamura, glad the Captain had kept such a calm exterior even though he supposedly had a migraine. “In his bag there are ….they kind of look like mints?” 

Sawamura nodded, understood what he was being asked and fished through Yamaguchi’s bag until he found what Tsukishima had asked for. The blonde looked down at the package of glucose tablets and forced himself to not smile; they were strawberry flavored. He popped out a tablet and gently placed it on Yamaguchi’s tongue. The freckled teen brought his tongue back into his mouth then leaned his head against Tsukishima’s chest. 

“You have to stay awake.” The blonde reminded his friend, “You have to eat more tablets.” Yamaguchi groaned, but finally opened his eyes, looking up to Tsukishima, making the taller boy’s heart pound in his chest. Yamaguchi’s eyes were glazed over and Tsukishima could tell he was having trouble focusing, but his eyes were open and that was the important part.

Tsukishima pet lightly at Yamaguchi’s hair as the smaller boy chewed on the strawberry tablet, trying to encourage him to stay awake and focused. 

The door to the gym slid open, Takeda hurrying in followed by a slightly irritated looking older man. Without thinking, Tsukishima hunched more over Yamaguchi, trying to hide him from view. Sawamura gave the blonde a knowing look before pushing himself into standing and moving to intercept the teacher and nurse. Tsukishima could hear the Captain explaining the situation, but tuned him out, instead focusing on feeding Yamaguchi another tablet. 

The nurse finally came to kneel in front of Tsukishima and the middle blocker resisted the urge to sneer at him.

“Is he awake?” 

“Mhm.” Was the sleepy reply from Yamaguchi.

“Do you know where you are?” The nurse asked, bringing out a notepad from his satchel to write down the answers.

“The moon.” Yamaguchi crooned, nuzzling into Tsukishima’s chest. The blonde felt his cheeks heat up, while Sugawara began to snicker behind his hand. The nurse gave a concerned look and Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a light shake.

“No, where are we, Yamaguchi?”

“Oh….gym. Volleyball.”

The nurse nodded, writing down the response. “And how do you feel now?”

Yamaguchi was quiet for a moment, before wrinkling his nose up. “Tired.”

“I'm going to ask you to sit up. I brought some juice I want you to drink, then we are going to test your sugars again. Then we will see what needs to be done from there.”

Tsukishima helped his friend into sitting, allowing Yamaguchi to lean heavily on him. The nurse handed a juice to the freckled teen, who began to drink it slowly through the straw. 

“Do you faint often?” Yamaguchi shook his head before resting it on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “So you just forgot to eat?” The teen nodded, causing the nurse to click his tongue. “Then once you get your sugars up, I advise you to go home and rest.” 

Yamaguchi nodded again as he drank his juice slowly. Tsukishima rubbed lightly at Yamaguchi’s arm, trying to let his friend know it would be okay. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Shimizu herding the rest of the team out of the gym, Sawamura and Sugawara staying to sit around Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but far enough away to not earn a glare from the tall blonde.

Yamaguchi sipped at his juice until it was gone, then picked up his monitor and lancing pen to test his sugars himself. Tsukishima watched closely as Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose at the monitor until it beeped. When it did he, showed it Tsukishima, even though the taller could clearly see it.

“Sixty-six, Tsukki!”

“That is still low.”

“But it is getting higher.”

“Wait a few more minutes, eat another tablet, then I think you are fine to go home. But be sure to mention this to your doctor and rest tonight and tomorrow. No practice for you.” The nurse said, standing up slowly. “Understood?”

Yamaguchi looked crestfallen at the idea of being banned from practice, but nodded anyways. The nurse gave a curt nod, then turned to leave, only stopping to tell Takeda his prognosis. 

Tsukishima fished out another strawberry glucose tablet and forced it between Yamaguchi’s lips before he could begin to protest to the Captain about his restrictions. Sugawara laughed while a smile pulled at Sawamura’s lips.

“You'll make sure he gets home okay, right Tsukishima?”

The blonde pursed his lips, because he thought the answer was obvious, but nodded anyways. “Yes, sir.”

Sugawara pushed himself up, smiling brightly at his underclassmen, “I'll get your things so you don't have to trek up the stairs to get them.” 

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, sir!” 

Sugawara flashed his smile to Sawamura, who nodded to him like he knew the other boy had an ulterior motive, then the vice captain strolled off. Yamaguchi finally finished his juice and set aside the empty box. He leaned back into Tsukishima with a sigh, closing his eyes again. 

“How long do you have to wait to see if the juice worked?” Sawamura asked, leaning forward to try to see if Yamaguchi looked any better visually. 

“He drank slowly, so by the time Sugawara returns it should good to test it.” Tsukishima replied, absently starting to run his fingers through the mess that Yamaguchi called his hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sugawara returned to the gym, carrying Tsukishima’s bag, which was clearly stuffed with the two first year’s school uniforms.

Yamaguchi blinked sleepily at the vice captain, then pulled his glucose monitor back into his lap to test his blood sugar level.

“I hope I don't get blood poisoning from using the same needle so often.” The freckled teen mumbled as he pricked his finger. “I'm going to start having to bring extras.”

Tsukishima made a mental note to ask later to be shown how to change the lancelet for the pen, not wanting to get Yamaguchi sick accidentally. 

“Tsukki, Tsukki, look it's gone up by three!” 

Tsukishima snorted then lightly ruffled his friend's hair. “I can see that. Time to get up.” The tall blonde slowly stood, dragging Yamaguchi up with him. Sawamura watched carefully, ready to jump forward if the pinch server's legs gave out again. They did not, shaking, but staying stable for the moment. 

Tsukishima took his bag from Sugawara, then Yamaguchi’s when the grey haired teen gathered it up and gave it to the blonde. He shouldered both bags, then wrapped his free arm around Yamaguchi’s slim frame to keep him steady. 

“I'm sorry for interrupting practice and causing all of this trouble.” Yamaguchi mumbled, bowing his head toward Sawamura. “I promise I will never let it happen again.”

The Captain shook his head and stepped forward, reaching out to clap Yamaguchi on the shoulder. “Don't apologize for that. I am just glad you are alright. Taking care of yourself is more important than our practice.” 

Yamaguchi’s cheeks turned pink, “Thank you, sir.” 

“Make sure he gets home safe, Tsukishima.” The tall blonde nodded, then guided his friend out of the gym. To his surprise, no one was waiting outside, prepared to bombard Yamaguchi with questions. Sugawara was probably to thank for that. 

The walk to Yamaguchi’s home took longer than normal and was silent, save for the smaller teen asking for his phone so he could text his mother to tell her what had happened. Tsukishima kept his arm firmly around his friend, guiding him as Yamaguchi kept his eyes on his screen. 

“Mom has to work until late, but she said you can stay the night if you want to.” Yamaguchi said as the entered his house and he pulled off his sport’s shoes.

“Of course I'm staying.” Tsukishima replied, like or was the most obvious thing in the world. He'd text his own mother later; she was used to her son staying at his best friend's house and it was never a problem unless there was some kind of family event the next day.

“Someone has to cook for you.” The blonde added a moment later with a smirk. 

“I can cook!”

“Frozen French fries are not cooking, and you shouldn't be having them anyways if you aren't stable. I'll make you something real to eat.” 

Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue at his friend before moving into the house and heading towards his bedroom. Tsukishima set their bags in the hallway after changing into his dinosaur themed slippers, then went the opposite direction of his friend, going towards the kitchen. He began to pull out everything he needed to cook, knowing full well he was more than welcome to treat the Yamaguchi home as his own. He practically lived there as it was.

Tsukishima had cleaned and began to grill some vegetables, and was working on cooking eggs when he heard Yamaguchi shuffle into the kitchen. The freckled teen walked right up to Tsukishima and leaned against his back, hands moving to rest on bony hips.

“What are you making?”

“Something simple, just some eggs and asparagus.”

“A Tsukki omelette?” 

Tsukishima hummed an affirmative, reaching over to turn the vegetables on the grill. 

“No spring onions, right?” Tsukishima grunted. “No, I don't like them.”

“You'll eat it anyways.” 

“Mean, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi mumbled, squeezing the taller boy’s hips. He rested his head between Tsukishima’s shoulders and closed his eyes, listening to the other boy work. The weight was comforting to the blonde and it didn't take him very long to realize he was smiling. He was reluctant for them to move, but he needed plates. 

“Go sit.” Tsukishima ordered. Yamaguchi dug his fingers into Tsukishima’s skin before pulling away to go do what he was told. Before he even settled fully into his seat, a plate of eggs and grilled asparagus was set in front of him, with no spring onions in sight. 

“Thank you for the food!” The freckle teen said as he began to stuff the food into his face, not realizing how hungry he was until food was in front of hours. Tsukishima watched him for a moment, noting the other boy’s tan skin seemed less clammy before sitting down across from him and beginning his own meal. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, something that was common for them. Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi carefully, making sure the other teen did not push his vegetables to the side to just focus on the eggs. When Yamaguchi began to do just that, Tsukishima cleared his throat, and Yamaguchi have him an apoplectic grin before nibbling at a piece of asparagus. 

Tsukishima gathered the plates when they both finished eating and set them into the sink, planning on washing them later. At the table, Yamaguchi gave a large yawn and Tsukishima shook his head, going back to the smaller teen and grabbing him by the bicep. He pulled Yamaguchi up, and the freckled teen allowed himself to be dragged back to his bedroom, a grin on his face. 

Once in the safety of a familiar space, Tsukishima whirled around and cupped Yamaguchi’s cheeks, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “Don't scare me like that again.”

“I'm sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispered, tipping his head back so he could brush his nose against the taller boy’s. 

“Don't apologize, just don't do it again. Okay? You can't not eat your lunch.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, warm, sweet smelling breath hitting Tsukishima’s cheek. “I know, Tsukki. No excuse to why I didn't today. I just...wasn't really hungry.” Tsukishima hummed, then stepped back so he could start pulling off his sweatshirt. 

“Tell me next time. You can have some of my lunch, then. It's usually lighter than what you eat.” Yamaguchi nodded, then mimicked his friend and began to to strip down to just his tee shirt and boxers. 

Tsukishima pushed some clothes off of Yamaguchi’s bed, then laid down close to the wall. He and Yamaguchi had been sleeping in the same bed since the first time Tsukishima had stayed the night. Tsukishima was not even sure where Yamaguchi kept the futon used for guests. 

The freckled teen climbed into the bed as well, bringing his phone along, and flopped down so he was mostly laying on Tsukishima’s chest, earning an ‘oof!’. Yamaguchi brought his phone up to his face and hummed, “Hinata spammed me with texts.”

“It's your fault for giving him your number.”

“He's asking if I'm okay now. And….oh geez, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whined, starting to blush and turning his head to bury it in his friend's chest. “He says Suga said that every one else agreed to start having snacks before practice and games. And that Sawamura is buying things to keep in the club room, Tsukki, this is embarrassing!”

Tsukishima snorted and reached up to start threading his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. “They care about you…”

“But having snacks is our thing! I don't want to share it!”

Heat gathered on Tsukishima’s cheeks and he looked up to the ceiling to avoid looking at his friend. “We can still have ours together. This is just a …..precaution. In case something like today happens again. We will bring our own. Like those bars you ordered. Or the fruits from the trees in my backyard.” 

Yamaguchi made a displeased noise and nuzzled his face into Tsukishima’s chest. 

“They will freak out again if they have to see me testing…”

“You heard them?”

Yamaguchi nodded against the tall blonde. “I kind of woke up when you were testing me. I always use my left hand, you used my right. I actually felt it.”

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay. Thank you for doing it….” Yamaguchi sighed.

“I'll deal with them.” Tsukishima said softly, looking back down at the mop of brown hair on his shoulder. He leaned down to press his nose to Yamaguchi’s hairline. “No one will say anything. Not even Tanaka.”

“If you can manage to shut him up I'll be really impressed.” 

They then lapped into a silence. Yamaguchi pushed himself up into his elbows and removed Tsukishima’s sports goggles with gentle fingers, then set them and his phone on his night stand. The freckled teen settled back down, head finding the crook of Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder and one hand pushing the blonde’s tee shirt up so Yamaguchi could splay his fingers across his stomach. Tsukishima’s hand moved to the small of Yamaguchi’s back, holding him close. It did not take them long before they both began to drift.

A memory stirred in Tsukishima’s mind and he turned his head, brushing his lips against Yamaguchi’s hairline. “Yama?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you understand today’s math lesson?”

“Mhm.”

“Can you help me with the homework, later?”

“Of course, Tsukki. I'll always take care of you.”


End file.
